dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Season 5 (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball series can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised of the Imperfect Cell Saga and the Perfect Cell Saga. Season 5 Seized with Fear :Bulma: Hi Trunks. I'm back. Did you miss me? :Trunks: I guess so. :Bulma: Well, tell me. What do you think of the younger version of your mother? Pretty cute, huh? :Trunks: Well, I'd say you haven't really changed that much. :Bulma: You mean then...I'll keep my girlish looks for at least another ten years? Oh, this is great! Ha ha ha. This is so embarrassing. :Oolong: Hey, wait a minute. If those androids are going to Goku's house first and they don't find him there, isn't this the next obvious place to look? :Yamcha: Yeah, probably. That seems logical enough. :Oolong: Then what are we doing waiting around here like sitting ducks?! When they get here, we're finished! :Android 18: I don't understand how 16 can be so calm right now. It's been hours since he opened his eyes let alone said anything. You'd think that he would be excited that we're on our way to Goku's house, but instead he just sits there like a rock. :Android 17: Leave him alone 18. 16 is just focused on fighting Goku. Now relax. We'll be in the next town soon. You'll finally be able to find some new clothes there. :Android 18: Uh. Excellent. I can't wait to get out of these old rags. You think you can drive a little faster? :Android 17: Yeah. :Bulma: Well, I guess that proves I'm a genius after all, ay boys? Imagine. Me...building a time machine in the future. :Kami: For the last four years, I have felt a terrible disturbance taking shape on the Earth below. A great evil. But I'm afraid it wasn't the androids that I sensed. :Piccolo: Huh!? :Kami: There is another threat. A vile creature which I'm afraid will prove to be a hundred times more lethal and cunning than even the androids. The Reunion :Android 18: So this is the best outfit in your store? :Store Owner: Yep. You won't find better than that little lady. Well, now how do you lak it? (country accent) :Android 18: How do ya thank I lak it? (country accent) It's grotesque. But I guess I can't expect to find much better in a hick town like this. It'll just have to do. :Krillin: (after Krillin talks to Bulma on the phone) It's Bulma. She wants us to watch somethin' on TV. :Master Roshi: Why? She gonna be on a show? :Oolong: Yeah, and now she wants us all to watch so she can brag about how famous she is... :Yamcha: Ha ha ha ha. Probably. :Piccolo: (to Kami) You old fool! You actually enjoy keeping me in suspense like this, don't you? :Kami: Piccolo has changed. The evil that once filled his entire being has greatly diminished. And when we unite, I trust he will use our combined strength in the service of good. :Piccolo: (after fusing with Kami) No longer am I Kami or Piccolo. I am the Namek who has long since forgotten his name. Borrowed Powers :Cell: (after killing a victim by absorbing him through his tail) Now that we've gotten that vermin out of the way...you're next Piccolo. :Piccolo: (to Cell) The Piccolo that you know is gone. I am the Namek. And as for you...well...you're history. :Cell: I'm impressed Namek. Your power is astounding. I'm sure you will prove to be a most satisfying meal. :Piccolo: Don't count on it. :Piccolo: You know you made one critical mistake. You should've never emptied this city of its entire population! :Cell: Why is that? :Piccolo: Because as long as there are no innocent bystanders to get in the way, I'm free to fight you with the best of my ability. :Cell: So what's stopping you? :Piccolo: You know, that's a really good question. :Android 16: It came from Gingertown. :Android 17: Huh? :Android 16: Two enormous powers are fighting there. :Android 17: Hmm...you mean your sensors can detect power levels? Why didn't you tell us that before? :Android 16: Because you did not ask. His Name is Cell :Android 18: What was that? Something wrong? :Android 16: Something is happening to his power level. He seems to be losing energy. :Android 18: You're talking about that fighter you said was as strong as 17? :Android 16: I am. :Android 17: It's like I said. What you're detecting is impossible. Your sensors are going to have to be recalibrated and that's all there is to it. No one is as strong as I am. :Cell: My name is Cell. I am an android. :Piccolo: You...you're an android? :Cell: I am the single greatest achievement of my creator Dr. Gero. :Piccolo: Ah, as I should've known. :Cell: You see, the powers of Vegeta, Goku, Frieza, and so many others have already been incorporated into my being. But even these powers pale in comparison to the strength of the androids. It is this strength which I must possess for myself. :Cell: The computer told me one more thing. Once I have absorbed the other androids, I will be the most powerful being who has ever lived. :Piccolo: But what for? You were already the strongest creature alive in your time. :Cell: This is true. But my design was meant to include the powers of Androids 17 and 18. Without them I can never be complete. I had to seek them out. It's what I was created to do. Of course, it may also be the blood of Vegeta and Frieza coursing through my veins which fuels my desire for more power. :Piccolo: I will never allow you to be completed. You're going down Cell. I intend to put an end to your diabolical schemes once and for all. Piccolo's Folly :Cell: (to himself) Trunks is here. Stupid boy. As if being killed by me in his own time wasn't enough. I don't understand why creatures so defective are ever allowed to live. Oh well. It will soon be corrected. :Vegeta: (to himself) It seems too incredible to imagine. With that union, Piccolo has become more powerful than I am, even as a Super Saiyan. But that's impossible! He's nothing more than a mere Namek! :Krillin: (Tien arrives) Piccolo, eh...I mean...Kami! Eh...no...uh...I mean that is...uh...uh...whoever you are, I'm trying to say that Tien is here. :Piccolo: Krillin, just call me Piccolo. :Android 18: I hope you know how much I hate this outfit. I look like a cowgirl. Do you think we'll have the time to find me something better? :Android 17: I suppose. :Vegeta: (to himself) This cannot be happening. Every time I reach a new level of strength, a greater power appears to challenge my authority. It's as if fate is laughing at me with a big stupid grin, just like Kakarot. Laboratory Basement :Vegeta: Big deal! :Krillin: Huh? :Vegeta: I say let him become complete. If Cell destroys the androids, he'll save me the trouble! And fighting one battle is much simpler than fighting four. I don't care how powerful he becomes. I'll still beat him! :Vegeta: Now, if any of you would like to take on Cell or the androids while I'm away, be my guest. I'll be back to finish the job once you fail. (Vegeta leaves) :Piccolo: (about Vegeta) Sometimes, he really gets on my nerves. :Trunks: Well, it looks like the designs for Android 17. :Krillin: Android 17? I don't mind telling you Trunks. That thing scares me. It's those eyes of his you know, there's something about them that's just...creepy. :Krillin: Listen Trunks, I don't wanna be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think Vegeta will let ya train with him...he's very uh...independent. :Bulma: Wow. It looks like these androids are made up of organic substances patterned after human cells. So that's how it's possible for Cell to merge with them at a cellular level. :Krillin: Uh...what? Our Hero Awakes :Cell: Ha. It's Krillin. How did you know I was here? :Krillin: I could smell you from a mile away. :Krillin: (to himself, about Cell) I'd better watch my step. If I make one wrong move, he'll turn me inside out and hang me out to dry. :Cell: A valiant effort Krillin. But all in vain. :Tien: (Cell smashed Krillin's face through a plane) Krillin, are you alright? :Krillin: What do you think? :Goku: Vegeta knows it too. Through my dreams, I could hear him speaking what I had also felt. That there is a level beyond that of a Super Saiyan. And I will rise to claim it. Time Chamber :Goku: Kamiccolo. :Piccolo: Uh! :Goku: What? Did I say something wrong? :Piccolo: Listen, I've been through some changes. But my name is still Piccolo. And don't forget that. :Android 18: (Android 18 is looking through a wardrobe) Uh. Whoever owns these clothes should have their optic sensors adjusted. They are obviously malfunctioning. :Vegeta: I require nothing more than the essentials. This is not a vacation. This is work. :Goku: Ignore him Mister Popo. He's a little uptight today. He's just eager to complete his training. :Vegeta: Yes, so then I can take care of you. Heh heh heh heh heh heh. :Android 17: Hi. Can Goku come out and play? :Piccolo: (to himself) Oh, this is perfect. It's exactly what I wanted for breakfast. :Piccolo: Goku's gone now. So why don't you go get lost. :Android 17: Now, now. It's not very nice to talk to your guest that way, you know. The Monster is Coming :Piccolo: I'm going to enjoy this. :Android 17: Hmm. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into by challenging me. Just give up. Really, you can't win. :Android 17: He beat me. How? Just how could he beat me? I must've miscalculated somewhere. :Piccolo: Stay down. :Piccolo: (to Android 17) What's wrong? Do you need to recharge your batteries? :Bulma: Why'd Dr. Gero have to make these androids so hard to figure out? :Android 17: Are you ready to begin again? :Piccolo: Yes, of course. :Android 17: I have enjoyed this game. I'd love to stay but I must find Goku and deal with him. :Piccolo: Then stop talkin' and start fighting! He's Here :Android 17: It's a shame that you insist on getting in our way. Our mission has nothing to do with you. It's Goku that we're after. Terminating your life is not something that we wish to do. It doesn't make sense for you to die out here in the middle of nowhere when we have no interest in killing you. Why don't you just tell us where Goku is and then leave unharmed. It's the only logical thing to do. :Piccolo: Well, soon you'll realize that the people on this planet aren't logical at all. Funny thing is, they've rubbed off on me. :Android 17: Fine. I'll make you tell us where he is. Now, how's that sound? Bad move, but at least you're not boring. After all, I'd rather enjoy not adhering to logic. :Android 17: You can't keep this up. You'll tire out. :Piccolo: And you're not perfect. You'll make a mistake before that happens. :Android 17: You're just a flesh and bone creation. :Android 18: Men. Heh. They just have to destroy everything. :Chi-Chi: Hey, telephone guys! Collect call. It's Bulma. :Yamcha: Don't accept. :Chi-Chi: Oh come on guys. It's urgent. She's figured out a way to disable the androids. :Master Roshi: What!? Accept the charges! :Krillin: (same time) Accept the charges! :Tien: (same time) Accept the charges! :Yamcha: (same time) Accept the charges! :Bulma: I heard all that! Well I guess I'll still let you guys use the remote I invented that disables the androids circuits but only if mister loudmouth "don't accept the charges" Yamcha agrees to give yours truly a foot massage. :Krillin: Gosh, I don't know Bulma. :Bulma: Well, that's the deal so you can take it, or leave it. :Yamcha: She knows that I can't stand rubbing her feet! :Piccolo: Not bad for a machine. Especially an early prototype like yourself. Up to Piccolo :Cell: What's wrong? You're frightened? Don't be ashamed. It's hard, I know. You feel my power and it's hard to bear. Hah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. :Piccolo: What do you mean? It's not your power! You stole it by taking the lives of innocent people. :Cell: What? Fool. Stole it? They're part of greatness now. I've given them all a purpose. :Piccolo: You're nuts. :Android 17: Hey, I was in the middle of something. You're intruding. :Cell: Yes, I see that now. How rude of me. There must be some way I can make it up to you. :Android 17: No need for long-winded apologies. Just go away. :Android 17: (after Piccolo saves Android 17 from Cell) Thank you Piccolo. That was close. So what's the deal? You said this creature's here to kill us? :Piccolo: His name is Cell. He was spawned by Dr. Gero's computer and he came here to absorb the two of you. If he succeeds, and he's able to integrate you and Android 18 into his being, his evolution will be complete. :Android 18: What a creep. :Cell: Rejoice my brother and sister. The three of us are like pieces to a puzzle, designed and destined to fit together and form one whole. Unite with me and fulfill Dr. Gero's dream to create the ultimate warrior. :Android 17: It's a nice offer but no thanks. Besides, it seems a little crowded in there already. I don't need you. This is what I am. :Cell: It doesn't matter what you think you are. You are part of me and I am going to absorb you. :Cell: I am amused by your little one-man army but I have run out of patience. The road of life ends here for you. You've reached a dead end. :Cell: Alone at last. It seems that Piccolo will no longer be joining us. Hmm...grr...don't be afraid Android 17. This is your destiny. It has always been. You are part of me. (looks at Android 18) Ah, you too my little peach. I'm going to gobble you up! Silent Warrior :Cell: 17, I never planned on humiliating you like this. It's a simple merger, that is all. Your resistance is the cause of your pain. :Android 16: I will kill Cell. This world is a good place. Cell wishes to destroy it. I will not let that happen. :Android 18: Come back. You'll be killed! :Android 16: That does not matter. Life is good, but living in fear is not my idea of living. By the way, I enjoyed the time we spent together. You guys are...cool. :Android 16: Cell, I recommend surrender. :Cell: What, to a piece o' junk like you? :Android 16: (after ripping off Cell's tail) That should put a stop to your absorbing capabilities. Now you are like a bee without a stinger. Say Goodbye, 17 :Android 16: I thought I had the solution but I did not. You are bound to have a weak point somewhere though. :Cell: Really now? We'll see. :Android 16: This time I'll rip off your head. :Cell: Heh heh heh heh heh heh. You'll have to catch me first. :Android 16: Why are you still here? I told you to leave this place! :Android 18: Hey, you squashed the bug. What is there to be afraid of now? :Android 16: That attack was not enough to finish Cell. It is imperative you run from this place immediately. :Cell: (Looking at the reflection of himself in a puddle of water) Ah, new look. Much more comely than the last. Merging with 18 should have a very similar effect. I can't wait! :Android 18: Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from!? :Cell: I'm on the verge of becoming a God! What do you think? Heh heh heh heh heh. I'll leave? My dear android, when will you understand that you belong to me? :Android 16: Don't listen to him! That's not 17! Cell is using his voice to trick you! :Cell: Be quiet you fool! You only have half a brain left! You have no idea what you're talking about! :Cell: You fool! You've seen! You're no match for me! :Tien: I might just be a pothole in the road to you big guy, but it's going to be one heck of a deep pothole! Sacrifice :Cell: Curses. 18 has managed to escape my sight. All because of that insolent meddler. You puny man. Now you realize how pointless it is to try to stop the inevitable. (Cell kicks Tien) :Cell: So you're Goku. :Goku: And I take it you're Cell. :Cell: Well, Goku, it's so nice to meet you. :Goku: Yeah, I bet. So you can add another head over your mantle right? :Cell: Here I've always wondered what it would be like to face the legendary Goku, and all you have to say is "see you tomorrow"? Heh heh heh heh. How disappointing. From all I've heard, I never would've pegged you as a coward. :Bulma: Now you'll have to get within ten meters of the androids to be in range. Any farther away and it won't work. :Krillin: Huh!? Uh...ten meters!? Gee don't you think that's kind o' close? :Bulma: Don't complain. You're lucky you have that thing at all. :Gohan: You had us all really worried about you Tien. But that was really cool how you stopped Cell from absorbing that other android. I don't know if I could've done that. Saiyans Emerge :Vegeta: I will take care of everything now. There is no need to attempt the training, Kakarot, because I'm sure you will not survive it. Besides, I guarantee that I won't be needing any of you to help me take care of the androids. :Tien: You fool! :Piccolo: Listen, I don't know how powerful you think you are, but you're underestimating our enemies. :Vegeta: Heh heh heh heh heh heh. :Tien: While you were in that room, Cell swallowed up Android 17 and transformed, so don't try to tell us you can handle it. You don't even know what you're up against. :Android 18: (to Android 16) Oh, great. I think you're starting to malfunction. All you've been doing is staring at these birds all day long. What do you see in those things anyway? Don't you care that Cell's going to suck me up like he did 17? Don't you care that he's going to kill you? :Bulma: Vegeta, you don't look that different. Why didn't your hair grow at all? :Vegeta: Uh...for your information, a pure Saiyan's hair does not change from the day that he is born. :Bulma: Oh... :Goku: Is that true...how 'bout that! :Bulma: I guess that's why you've never needed a haircut. :Goku: Hey yeah. But I wish I could do something about these split ends. Ha ha ha. :Bulma: Try shampoo. :Vegeta: I don't have time to listen to Kakarot's hair problems. :Bulma: (about Saiyan combat armor) Hey, aren't you going to wear yours? :Piccolo: I am a Namek, not a Saiyan. And I'm not going to dress like one. :Tien: That's right. I refuse to wear the same suit as Vegeta! Not after all of the horrible things he's done. :Android 16: Why is Cell so determined to become more powerful? He is already stronger than any other creature on this planet. What is he trying to achieve? What is the point to this destruction? Super Vegeta :Vegeta: I find it hard to believe that my cells are in your body. How could you have turned out so ugly? What a waste. Although, it's obvious where you've gotten most of your strength. :Cell: You should consider it an honor to be part of me. I am the strongest in the universe. :Trunks: I hope this isn't a private party. :Cell: Is that you Trunks? It appears you've been through some changes as well. Ah, so I guess it's two Saiyans for the price of one. Will your other friends be joining us too? :Vegeta: There will be no more interruptions. And he's only here to watch the fight. I don't need reinforcements. :Cell: Uh...just you...now that won't be much of a challenge. :Vegeta: For me...absolutely not. :Android 16: Vegeta has changed. His power has grown since the last time you fought. He just may have a chance. :Android 18: What? How? How could he have changed that much so quickly? Was he just toying around with me? Do you really think he might beat Cell? :Vegeta: (to Cell) Are you ready now...to witness a power not seen for thousands of years? :Tien: Vegeta can't beat Cell alone. :Piccolo: Let him try. He's determined to prove himself to all of us. Vegeta, it's your turn. Now show us what a pure blooded Saiyan can really do. Bow To The Prince :Vegeta: (after ramming his fist into Cell's gut) What's wrong? I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable. :Cell: Grr...what's wrong!? I'll show you- oh wait...you're making a joke...heh heh heh heh heh. I do so enjoy your classic Saiyan wit. :Vegeta: Thank you. :Cell: You insignificant pest! Are you really so proud of these irritating little tricks you've learned? You'll need much more if you ever hope to beat me! :Cell: You fool! Have you forgotten? I know you! Your cells are woven into my very being! You, Vegeta, are a part of me! :Vegeta: Now I'm going to take you apart! How ironic! :Piccolo: Vegeta could've beaten Cell ten-times over by now! He's toying with him, leaving him an opportunity to fuse with Android 18! He's putting us all at risk to satisfy his own selfish pride! AAAAHHHH!!!! VEGETA!!!!! :Vegeta: So, tell me Cell. Is this your true power that I'm sensing? (snickers) You do take a punch well, I'll give you that. Otherwise, I'm afraid I'm really not impressed. :Cell: Poor Vegeta. You just don't understand, do you? :Vegeta: Try me. :Trunks: (to himself, about Vegeta) Father, one day I will prove myself to you. Maybe then you'll understand. All of these dangers that you're so eager to face, you don't have to face them alone. :Vegeta: (after Cell punches him in the face) That one was free. Now I'm going to show you what true power really is. :Cell: You're not Vegeta. You're not! You've changed. You've...you've become something else. :Vegeta: Heh heh heh. That's right. I am Super Vegeta. Hour of Temptation :Cell: How did you acquire this new strength? Enlighten me. :Vegeta: I do a lot of push ups and sit ups, and I drink plenty of juice. :Tien: What's the matter? You seem to be worried about something, but at least we're winning, right? :Piccolo: It's Vegeta who's winning Tien, not us. :Tien: Yeah, I guess I know what you mean. I have a hard time trusting in Vegeta as well. :Cell: Super Vegeta! Grr...I am Cell! Do you hear me!? :Vegeta: You are nothing. :Yamcha: Man, fifty channels and nothing. What's this world coming to? :Chiaotzu: How can you guys watch TV? I can't stop thinking about Tien and the others. :Chi-Chi: Well, when Goku's your husband and Gohan's your son, you can either let it all go or worry yourself to death. So...I'm trying to let it all go. :Chiaotzu: I thought you were just being heartless. :Cell: Vegeta, allow me to achieve my final perfect form. As a Saiyan, you can appreciate the challenge. :Trunks: (to himself) Father, no. He's deceiving you. :Cell: What do ya say Vegeta? :Vegeta: You still sound like a baby who is trying to get his way. Krillin's Decision :Cell: No! I refuse to believe that this is my fate! I am Cell! This isn't supposed to be happening to me! :Cell: Fascinating. Yes, this would be a rare match indeed. :Vegeta: If you don't run away... :Trunks: Please no father! That's your weak point. Can't you see? Cell's exploiting your only weakness! :Vegeta: Shut up you fool! Mind your own business. I don't remember asking you for your opinion on the matter. How can you understand my power? I've gone beyond a Super Saiyan! :Cell: Move along kid. I don't have the patience to deal with you right now, you young punk! :Trunks: You'll need a lot more than patience to deal with me. :Vegeta: (about Trunks) Darn kid. Just like his father. The Last Defense :Vegeta: (about Trunks) Stupid boy! This is too good an opportunity for you to screw up! :Cell: From the looks of it 16, I'd say your batteries are running low. Now, thanks to Vegeta, I will finally reach the perfection that my designer intended. :Krillin: Vegeta...I should've known. :Cell: Yes, he is a brave one. Incredibly stupid, but brave nonetheless. :Cell: (Ineffectively getting rapid punches) Don't you find it remarkable how powerless you are now? I can't wait to see it, what my completion will do. :Trunks: You're wrong father! You can't let him reach his final form! There's a good chance that he'll become stronger than both of us! :Vegeta: Heh heh. But that's the thrill! Don't you wanna see this power he keeps talking about? :Trunks: No. I've seen it all my life. :Dende: Honorable elder! Honorable elder! :Muuri: Ah, Dende. You have sensed it as well. :Dende: Ah, yes! But who could be behind such a power? This is the most terrible energy that I have ever felt! :Muuri: I do not know my son. But from the sheer magnitude of this bio-energy, it may not only destroy planet Earth but the entire universe as well! :Dende: Huh! The entire universe!? :Krillin: (Cell goes into his perfect form) This is all my fault because I destroyed that stupid remote! Cell is Complete :Vegeta: (to himself) Yes, Cell's final transformation is at last at hand. Soon, he will be the greatest adversary I have ever faced. :Piccolo: Vegeta, you've doomed us all. :Cell: (after becoming Perfect Cell) At last. All that I have ever imagined is now mine. I have become what no other could ever achieve. I am perfect. :Cell: (as Krillin and Trunks are punching and kicking him and it has no effect) Yes, that's right children. Have your fun. :Cell: So you want to play, huh? Very well, it's my turn. Are you ready? :Gohan: I think Piccolo was right about you, Dad. You're way to gentle with me to train me right. You've got to push! (Gohan tries to fight his father) Fight me, Dad! You're holding back! :Goku: Gohan! :Gohan: I said, "Fight!" (continues to fight and charges an energy blast) Listen, you can't go easy on me just because I'm your son!!! (Goku grabs Gohan's energy blast and throws it back) No, Dad! That's not good enough! Not even if you want to become a Super Saiyan! :Goku: Huh? :Gohan: You have to combat me with everything you've got! Even if it kills me! Grr... Don't you get it?! It's the only way! It's all or nothing! There is no in-between! Grr... Look, Dad, I know you love me and you don't want to hurt me, but unless I become a Super Saiyan, all the time we spent in here will be for nothing! Don't you see?! Vegeta Must Pay :Cell: (about Krillin) Hah. He should feel lucky. He's the first one to be touched by my perfect body. :Vegeta: Don't tell me you're satisfied swatting flies like him. Heh. Guess a guy like you needs any victory he can get. From the way you've been carrying on, I was expecting a true challenge. If that's your idea of perfect, I might as well go home. :Cell: I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you'd stay. Destroying you would be a decent warmup. :Vegeta: Uh? Alright, but this time don't whine when I beat you. :Cell: I won't. :Android 16: I never guessed 18 would give Cell this much power. Now we are all doomed. :Android 16: How could Dr. Gero have created such a monster? :Krillin: Did you see that!? Vegeta gave him a boot to the head and it didn't even faze him. I told you...Cell's turned into some kind o'...some kind of mechanical freak! Trunks Ascends :Cell: So Vegeta, you understand now what I mean by perfection? Hmmm? Or shall I educate you further? :Krillin: Come on Trunks. What are you waiting for? If you take any more time, Vegeta is gonna be fish food. It's now or never bro, Vegeta may get mad, but at least he'll stay alive. :Trunks: Wait. I can't do anything to help him until the moment he loses consciousness, that way he won't find out that I've become even stronger than he is. :Krillin: Forget his pride! :Trunks: But I can't! :Krillin: Huh!? :Trunks: I don't think you realize how much honor means to my father. It's the only thing that keeps him going. It's what makes him a warrior. Oh sure, some might see it as arrogance, but I think down at the core, it's much more noble than that. I believe that's what my mother saw in him. And it's what I see too. :Krillin: I didn't know. :Trunks: How could you...? :Cell: Ah ah ah. Don't even think about it 16. If you value what's left of your head, I suggest you stay right where you are. :Trunks: So that's what he's doing. He's trying to provoke Cell into challenging his attack. :Krillin: Yah! Okay, that's one explanation. How 'bout this one. Vegeta's lost his mind and he's gonna fry us all! :Cell: Now Vegeta. I will end your miserable life. Saving Throw :Krillin: Man, what a relief. Trunks, I sure am glad you're still one of the good guys. For a minute, I thought you were gonna pull a Gohan and go ape. :Cell: Don't you think Vegeta is right where he belongs? With his face...in the mud! Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. :Trunks: It's all over Cell. :Cell: Well, I've heard that one before. :Cell: You Saiyans are like cockroaches. Squash one, and another crawls out from the wall. :Cell: What's that saying..."like father, like son"...yes...you are as headstrong as Vegeta, but soon you'll be wishing your head was stronger when I'm crushing it. :Cell: Looks like you've saved Vegeta for now. :Trunks: Huh? :Cell: What? Thought I didn't see, huh? :Trunks: Grr...why'd you let me? :Cell: Isn't it obvious? I'm interested in you, not him. I can kill him anytime I want. :Trunks: Not if I can help it. :Cell: Your loyalty to your father is a sign of weakness, Trunks. It will be your downfall. But enough about your weakling father. I'd much rather address my fight with you. Ghosts From Tomorrow :Cell: It's a shame Vegeta isn't here to see that you have surpassed his power. :Trunks: As long as I have the power to destroy you Cell, that's all that matters to me. :Cell: Hmm... :Trunks: Your kind ruined my future. And I'll sacrifice everything to change it. :Cell: At first there was resistance, but I consumed all who challenged me and the rest fell in line. There really is nothing better than the cold taste of fear. :Cell: By traveling back in time, you thought you could change the events of the future, didn't you? Well, let me assure you that you were successful...though not quite in the way you planned. Rather than prevent the world's destruction...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...you've guaranteed it! :Trunks: You can not win Cell. I'm gonna make sure that all androids are gone for good! :Cell: Impressive. I must admit you have exceeded me Trunks. At least in the area of brute strength. Heh heh. And yet, you have absolutely no chance of defeating me. The Cell Games :Cell: What a disappointment you are. You're so pathetic, I can't even test my complete power on you. :Cell: Are you finished yet, or are you going to get up and entertain me some more? Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Get up. Or I'll put you down permanently. :Cell: You said you'd show me true Saiyan power. But all that you've done is pump up your little muscles. And there's nothing special about that. I could do that too if I wanted. :Trunks: You can finish me if you want. I've failed. :Cell: Hmm...how very gracious of you. :Trunks: Wait. Tell me. What is the real purpose of this tournament? What are you really going to do? Cell, I know what you androids are like. I'm sure this is some sort of a trick. Just a trap to get us all in one place, right? :Cell: Oh, must you always treat everything like it's the end of the world? There is no secret purpose. I simply want to get as much out of this planet as I can before I destroy it. I have proven that I am unstoppable. Neither you or your friends are any threat to me now. However, there is one that I want to test my complete power against. I want you to bring me Goku. This tournament is sure to be a guaranteed hit. Everyone will be watching me. I just can't wait to see that look of panic and fear. :Trunks: Eh! :Cell: That's it. That's the look. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Until then. Site Navigation Category:Quotes